


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: 1000 Years(Always By Your Side) [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Shinigami, Gen, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: SHINee Ensemble/SHINee Ensemble
Series: 1000 Years(Always By Your Side) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829263
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**3:24 PM**

"Do we have to go now?"

Taemin sadly nodded to the little girl that was currently holding his hand."I'm afraid so."He told her.She looked over at her parents,who were asleep nearby,and then looked back at Taemin.

"Can I say goodbye?"She asked him,causing him to smile sadly."Alright."He relented."But you know that they can't see you,right?"


End file.
